


Promesa

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amenazas de divorcio, Crack, Humor, Lo que pasa en las Vegas, M/M, No se queda en las Vegas, Promesas, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sigues soltero a los 25 años, me casaré contigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

**One-Shot**

 

Shinichi empezó a despertar, se sentía tranquilo, caliente incluso, de una manera muy relajante, aunque aún no había despertado, sentía que había descansado más de lo usual, se apretujo hacia su almohada, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo su tacto, y los latidos del corazón bajo su oreja…

 

Se despertó de inmediato, probando su caída de la cama debido a todo el movimiento que había hecho, su trasero sufrió las consecuencias cuando beso el suelo, y también fue cuando sintió toda la resaca que venía a su encuentro.

 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo, respiro rápidamente para controlar su respiración, tenía que pensar racionalmente.

 

Recordaba ahora, había venido a las Vegas por un caso, la policía de Estados unidos, había pedido ayuda para resolver en conjunto sobre un asesino serial de ascendencia japonesa, que después se demostró ser chino, todo el proceso fue bien, y no había alcohol involucrado, hasta que llegó al hotel, cierto, en algún momento había tomado por curiosidad un trago con nombre exótico, y después de eso no se acordaba de nada.

 

¿Le habían echado algo a la bebida?

 

Aunque la evidencia de su boca le confirmaba que había tomado más tragos que el que solo se acordaba, hizo una mueca interior, y dirigió la vista a sí mismo, estaba sin chaqueta y sin zapatos, pero por todo lo demás, él estaba vestido, arrugado, pero vestido, y lo más importante, sin manchas extrañas.

 

Dirigió entonces su vista a la persona que estaba en la cama, con cuidado se levantó del suelo, y analizo al hombre que estaba en la cama, de su edad aproximadamente, por si fuera poco, se parecía a él con un porcentaje bastante alto, como para preguntarse si tenía un pariente que no conocía, estaba sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho, con algunas cicatrices aquí y haya, pero nada que podía considerarse travieso, todavía estaba en su pantalón.

 

Ambos estaban bien, sin ninguna señal de haber hecho cosas de las cuales se arrepentirían después, el detective suspiró aliviado.

 

Fue el momento en que su acompañante empezó a despertar, el cual se estiró de una manera bastante elegante, como un gato.

 

\- Darling, ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? – dijo de una manera provocativa, feliz incluso.

 

\- Lo siento, no me acuerdo de nada – dijo el detective, tratando de evitar una escena y la mejor manera era diciendo la verdad, de hecho ya estaba esperando los gritos, solo recibió un risa seductora.

 

\- Espero que te acuerdes pronto Darling, vas a cumplir esa promesa aunque tenga que pegarme a tú espalda – dijo con coquetería, en un momento exacto en que levantaba su mano izquierda, y algo dorado brillo a la luz.

 

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

 

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el detective de una manera menos lógica, mientras miró su mano izquierda, y se dio cuenta del anillo dorado que descansaba sobre su dedo anular.

 

\- Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a vivir? – preguntó de nuevo, evitando la crisis existencial de su marido.

 

\- ¿Por qué pareces bien con esto? – Shinichi quiso chillar.

 

\- Oye, no fui yo quien se le abalanzo a alguien por la espalda, luego confesó su amor eterno por dicha persona, e hizo promesas, y prácticamente fuiste tú quien me arrastro a la capilla, asume la responsabilidad – dijo con suficiencia el otro hombre.

 

\- ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! – gritó, no tenía otra forma de demostrar su shock.

 

\- Kuroba Kaito, mago profesional, 25 años, los cumplí el mes pasado, vivo en Japón, Ekoda… aunque, ahora que soy tu marido, Kudo Kaito es lo ideal… entonces, ¿dónde vamos a vivir? – dijo de nuevo, con la gran sonrisa en el rostro, Shinichi abrió la boca para refutar, pero no salió nada, aunque tenía unas grandes ganas de enroscarse en una esquina y llorar.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- ¿Recuérdame porque estamos esperando a Kudo en el aeropuerto? – preguntó con cansancio Haibara, acompañada por el profesor Agasa, Hattori, Kazuha y Ran, ambas chicas estaban hablando emocionadas en su mundo.

 

\- Porque Ran quiere darle una noticia, e iremos directo al restaurante – respondió sin ganas el detective de occidente.

 

\- ¿No está embarazada, verdad? – dijo mirando con sospecha a la chica castaña.

 

\- ¿De quién? – se burló el detective, ella no había estado con nadie desde que rompió con Shinichi hace seis años.

 

\- No quiere volver con Kudo, ¿verdad? – dijo de nuevo, la mini científico aun no podía perdonarle eso a la chica.

 

\- Quien sabe – dijo el detective – oh mira, Kudo ya viene – dijo levantando la mano para llamar su atención - ¿eh?

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida, miró a la dirección de Hattori, y se dio cuenta que el detective de oriente estaba caminando hacia ellos con una cara afligida, y otro muchacho estaba tomando su brazo izquierdo, a diferencia de su amigo, estaba llevando una gran sonrisa, también se parecían mucho.

 

\- Hola – dijo secamente el detective.

 

\- ¡Hola! – saludo el otro, con voz enérgica, acurrucándose en el detective, no importándole las miradas.

 

\- No sabía que tenías un hermano – dijo Hattori a su homologo, mirando con confusión.

 

\- No es mi hermano – dijo Shinichi con un suspiró.

 

\- Soy Kudo Kaito, su marido – dijo el nuevo, quien tomo la mano izquierda del detective, y mostro a los presentes el juego de anillos.

 

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la voz de Ran fue la más alta, su mirada estaba completamente enloquecida, mientras los otros miembros estaban en shock.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Está de más decir que la cena fue incomoda, Kaito parecía sacar sonrisas de los presentes en la comida, pero las miradas que estaba recibiendo Shinichi lo decían todo, hizo una mueca.

 

\- Así que, ¿Qué paso con este chico?  - preguntó Hattori, alejándolo de la multitud.

 

\- Realmente no lo sé, creo que hubo un fármaco involucrado…

 

\- ¿Ese chico te drogo? – preguntó enfadándose el detective de Osaka.

 

\- No fue él, eran otros hombres, ya se encargaron en las Vegas, pero yo pude haberlo confundido con alguien que me gustaba, y el resto es historia – admitió el detective.

 

\- ¿Alguien que te gustaba? – preguntó el de Osaka levantando una ceja.

 

\- Em si, el punto es que no va a darme el divorcio, ya lo intente, algo sobre una promesa, incluso en las Vegas, las oficinas de gobierno dijeron que no era posible, al menos en cuatro meses – dijo el detective.

 

\- Al menos te salvo de Mouri – dijo el detective de Osaka.

 

\- Ah si – dijo el detective recordando los gritos y el llanto de la chica, ella fue quien primero le rechazo, y ahora se ponía necia, no entendía a las mujeres, aunque no se hubiera casado, la habría rechazado, después de todo le gustaba alguien más.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cuando llegaron a su casa, ya que no tenía otra opción, Kaito era muy insistente y temía que de todas maneras lo encontrará, Shinichi se dio cuenta vagamente que su acompañante no preguntó mucho sobre donde iba a quedarse, simplemente subió las escaleras con su equipaje, no se preguntó mucho sobre eso, quedándose en la biblioteca para pensar.

 

Ya habían hablado antes del divorcio, corrección, él estaba hablando del divorcio, el mago lo ignoraba preguntando otros temas.

 

Miró de nuevo su anillo, él cual no sabía de donde venía, eran de oro con tres diamantes azules, con un diseño personalizado y elegante… espera, ¿por qué nunca noto que eran de encargo?, y no cualquiera, estaba seguro que eran caros, confundido se sacó por primera vez el anillo, mirando con mayor detenimiento los detalles, y dándose cuenta de la leyenda impresa dentro del anillo.

 

_“Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Tantei-kun”_

 

Una memoria llegó a su mente, lo recordaba ahora, hace seis años en un atraco, aún era Conan, y Ran le había rechazado por teléfono, de alguna manera terminó rebelando su sufrir al mago idiota, quien le consoló con caricias en la espalda.

 

\- No te preocupes, hay muchas aves en el cielo, pero si sigues soltero cuando cumplas 25 años, me casaré contigo Tantei-kun – dijo de una manera solemne.

 

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo con sarcasmo el detective, pero pudo que el ladrón lo hubiera tomado como una confirmación, también fue en ese momento cuando Shinichi se empezó a enamorar del idiota.

 

Regresó el anillo a su dedo, y corrió a su habitación, ahora todo tenía sentido para él, ¿cómo es posible que borracho lo reconociera y no cuando estaba sobrio?

 

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó cuándo abrió la habitación, y efectivamente estaba el mago esperándolo en la cama, con una camisa solamente, la cual reconoció como suya.

 

\- ¿Cuál es lo divertido en eso? – dijo el mago, levantándose de la cama. – ya te acordaste de la promesa, ¿no? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Tú eres malvado – dijo acercándose.

 

\- ¿Aun quieres el divorcio? – preguntó de nuevo, abrazando al detective.

 

\- No vuelvas a decir esa palabra nunca – y con eso lo beso.

 

 

 


End file.
